


Rescue

by fangurlff



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star - Fandom
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangurlff/pseuds/fangurlff
Summary: Ben and Rey are practically strangers. Ben rescues her from near drowning and that's where it begins.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 16





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I found this fic years ago, it was back in the age of dial up internet and dot matrix. Unfortunately I can't find the site and the author to attribute this correctly. I adapted the story to fit Ben and Rey. To the author, my apologies for adapting your story. Long one shot.

It was quiet when he returned with the supplies, the sun was still high in the sky. Where was she? He removed his boots when he entered the cabin, seemingly empty, until he got to the door of the bedroom, a few inches ajar.

Ben Solo was shocked to see her there so unexpectedly in his bed, innocently asleep, her mouth partly open. One arm in a careless pose above her head, her bare legs curled up and entwined together. She had removed her wet clothing and was dressed only in his old shirt he had given her. It was many sizes too big, one side slipping off her shoulder to reveal the curve of a creamy breast.

He felt a flash of excitement suffuse through him almost instantly, raising his heartbeat. He did not realize that his breathing had momentarily stopped.

Of course she was exhausted. She had almost drowned! Another feeling suddenly washed over him, an overpowering need to protect her. As if he hadn't done enough already, saving her life like that. He did not even know her name, but this feeling was overwhelming. Before he could think, he moved softly into the room, to the foot of the bed, and started to pull the blanket up over her. Slowly. His eyes were riveted to her body, her beauty. He knew he should look away, but he couldn’t. He had never seen such smooth, tanned skin although marred with some scars. Her skin still looked ever soft to the touch. She looked so vulnerable and sweet lying there, yet at the same time...delectable, a temptress. He felt his member stirring.

He sat gingerly on the bed beside her, a feat that was difficult due to his stacked size. He carefully pulled the blanket up to her shoulders. He found himself gazing at her lips, which were slightly parted. Her mouth was small, but sensuous, soft, her breath quiet and even, barely audible. Her long hair, dry now, recently combed, fanned across the pillow in a tumble of brown waves.

He bent down. Hesitated for a brief moment. Then touched his lips against hers. Maker! Yes, they were soft. And warm. His tongue dipped into her mouth, exploring. He couldn’t help it. It awhile since he had been with a woman. The last relationship he had with Bazine had fizzled out after he discovered he was being used for his family’s political connection. 

She moaned and stirred. It was more like a sigh, there was something so feminine about it. High pitched, not deep throated, a sound of heightened arousal, a need already present, perhaps in her dreams. 

He cupped her head in her hands, framing her face. And looked at her for a long moment, drinking her in. She was so perfect. Fine features, her skin smooth and tan, a smattering of freckles across her upturned nose. Her long lashes fluttered against her skin.

She opened her eyes, blinking at him. A gasp escaped her, a quick intake of breath. She instinctively drew back from him in a startled reflex, her eyes large in her face, full of shock. Maybe fear? Of him? Or did she, too, feel a sudden spark of passion that scared her?He let his large hands fall away from her face.

She hesitated, staring wide-eyed at him. He gazed back. Neither said a word, the tension thick and palpable between them. Then she gathered the blankets, swung her legs to the floor and was on her feet, stumbling over the blanket as she made for the door, almost falling, then recovering, dropping the blanket. But he was already there. He caught her as she tried to brush past him, putting himself in front of the door in one swift move, his arms enveloping her slight body. It was an involuntary motion on his part, an impulse he couldn’t control.

He paused for a moment before tightening his hold on her. She stood still, not fighting him, her arms pinned to her side. He brought his hand around to lift up her face, to look at her. Her eyes were closed, her lips trembling, her face flushed. “So beautiful,”, he thought. “Maker, I want you.” When her eyes flashed open, wide-eyed and shocked again, he realized he’d spoken out loud. Unsure, he waited, watched her. Her eyes blinked closed again., her mouth parted, her breath became quicker, more ragged. This thumb slid down her throat, to that unguarded spot where he could actually see her heart pulsing through her skin, feeling it against the tip of his thumb, hammering softly yet very rapidly. 

She was excited. He was sure of it. With a muted groan, he bent and covered her mouth with his, urgently, hungrily, his tongue invading her sweet mouth. Hot, wet,. Like honey. He couldn’t get enough of her, the taste of her. He continued to possess his mouth as his arms held her captive, his hands roaming over her body, taking rough possession of her shoulders, back waist and peachy behind. With one quick hand, he undid the top button of the old flannel shirt and slid it off her shoulders. It was big on her, it fell right to her waist, arrested by his lower body pressed against hers. Her breasts were suddenly exposed, and his breath froze again for a moment as his eyes devoured them. They were perfectly large and firm, the nipples were hard erect. 

A shiver went through her as she saw the way he looked at her. This tall stranger, ruggedly good looking with a galaxy of moles. This man in front of her, has lush raven hair, hooded eyes, strong brow, long nose and wide mouth and a brooding quality. He is sculpted and tall, dear maker is he tall! She was far from petite but she fits him so well His eyes were looking at her with naked lust. It rocked her to the core. A sudden passion coursed through her veins, electrifying her, stunning her. Her legs were suddenly weak underneath her, shaking. She knew if he let her go, she would collapse to the floor like jelly. But his grip was strong, sure, knowing, She dissolved against him as his mouth descended, to claim her breast, his left hand massaging her breast. She could feel his cock against her. Hard and aggressive. Another shiver raced through her ---- no, not just a shiver. In the small part of her mind that was still rational, she realized with a shock, she was climaxing. Already? How… But her helpless thoughts were swept away by an intensive wave that radiated her entire body, emanating from down there, all hot and pulsing. There was a direct current, an electrical pathway from the nipple he was sucking to deep inside her. The contractions left her suddenly gasping for breath as they spread to the rest of her body, in shuddering pulses. She clutched at him, crying out, her hands gripping his muscular arms so tightly that her fingers left marks.

He lifted his head, gazing in wonder at her flushed face. He provoked that in her. She wanted him. Badly. As he reveled in her intense passion, he felt her desire for her escalate, quickly, fiercely, he had to have her now. 

Suddenly, she was lifted off the floor into his arms. Completely naked now Vulnerable. A few steps from the bed and he gently laid him down. She was moaning, still trembling violently. He watched her with heavy lidded eyes, his own breath coming in short snatches as he quickly shed his clothes.

As he undressed, her eyes slid down his body, past his broad shoulders and muscled torso that narrowed to a taut waist and then her eyes landed on his member. He was very erect and hard. She could not suppress another shiver, a deep sigh. The thought of him inside her, filling her, fucking her. Would it fit? Would it be difficult? It had been awhile. It drove her every other thought out of her mind, reducing her to a quivering pool of desire.

He laid down and pulled her to him. “Call me Ben.”, he said while entwining their legs together, holding her close for a moment, caressing her. She was sighing softly now, continuously, that erotically feminine sound she made that for some irrational reason, excited him.

Incredibly. He caressed her all over, gently. Her skin was unbelievably soft and silky, like the velvety skin of a new newborn baby. She had a beautiful body, slim, fit, feminine and shapely legs. Such a contrast to his angular, muscled frame, hard and strong. His height and weight dwarfed her. She was a feisty one, but he felt the urge to go slow and gentle, to protect her soft vulnerability from his own strength.

But her body had a mind of her own mind of its own, it wasn’t seeking protection. With her leg over his, she began to rub herself against him, in a kind of rhythmic, rotating motion. Pressing hard against him withdrawing slightly, then rubbing again, over and over leaving a wetness on his thigh. It was involuntary, a sensuous motion dictated by the demand of her body. It sent another pre-orgasmic rush through her. But she was very conscious of his hot hard length pressed against her, and her mind filled with a new desire, unbidden, unexpected even, but not to be denieds. She slipped downwards, out of his embrace, her own hands running down the length of his body, exploring. Wherever her fingers touched, his skin felt like it was on fire. He let out a groan when her fingers found him, Her touch was light, slowly caressing him, then curled her fingers around him and squeezing gently, up and down. She could hardly span her hand around him. Dear maker! This would be a delicious fit. She stared in fascination, her face a few inches away, admiring him. She felt surprise at her own reaction, at her own pleasure and excitement at the thought of taking him in her mouth.

“Oh...maker,” he groaned, the words drawn out slowly as in stunned disbelief. She paused and said “Rey, call me Rey.” She went back to licking him, licking slow circles around the top, then dipped her tongue, her tongue along the front, licking his entire length, up and down, slowly. Then to the side, the back, all around, all over every inch until he was glistening in her saliva. All this time she was laying gently with his balls, tickling them, caressing them. She gave him one final thorough lick before she opened her mouth wide. She slid him inside her mouth as far as she could take him. A sudden guttural cry came from him, “Rey.”. Followed by intense groaning. His obvious pleasure made her start sighing with pleasure too. Even as she moved her mouth up and down over him, straining to take him in. Almost all of him, up and down, gently sucking, pulling. Every inch of him was at her the mercy of her roving lips,mouth, fingers. It was impossible for him to control the escalating desire her touch aroused in him. He felt himself about to explode, so close, so soon, Rey was driving him crazy. His hand reached down, touched her head, to stop her. He had to stop this sweet torture. He desperately wanted to come, but not in her mouth, not right now..He needed to feel himself enveloped in her warm hold. He needed to be inside her. It was all he could think about.

He grabbed her, almost roughly, pulling her up under him, turning so his body hovered over hers, facing her. His hands took her thighs and spread them wide. His eyes feasted on that most female secret part of her, now fully displayed for him. She looked wantonly shameless lying there, as if in complete submission to him. He loved it. His fingers caressed the soft skin of her thighs for a moment before moving between her legs. He placed his hand firmly over her triangle of curls, which were amazingly soft and silky to the touch. Sliding his hand down, he covered her completely invading her most private part. She cried out as he circled around her sensitive bud, gently massaged her outer lips then tickled the edge of her entrance with the tip of his index finger. She shivered and moaned, another pre-orgasmic contraction coming from deep within her. She was wet before he touched her, and now her fingers were covered with her juices. He slipped his finger inside her, partway at first, then all the way in. She was so soft, so wet, yet was able to grasp his finger tightly. It was a tight fight --- he had to push a bit to force it all the way in. This thought along drove Ben mad. Rey gasped and moaned as he dipped his finger in and out of her steadily, harder, faster, then a second finger alongside the first, harder faster again. He was fucking her with his fingers, making her cry out. She writhed in bed, meeting his fingers thrust, arching herself so his fingers could reach deep inside her, as far as it was possible.

He drew back slightly, his fingers suddenly gone, leaving her softly moaning and squirming, her legs still spread wide, her center now covered in slick and engorged. He was now throbbing with desire. She was beckoning, so inviting, he reached to his nightstand for protection when she said, “I’m clean. It’s been awhile. I need to feel it.” She closed her eyes now feeling awkward despite everything they did earlier. Ben was a bit stunned. How could such a perfect creature such as her was not being worshipped everyday? Ben took a deep breath to regain a bit of sanity and kissed her. “So am I. And just so you know, it’s been awhile too."

In an instant, he was there, feeling his hot, thick rod, rubbing against her engorged bud, up and down her folds. Slowly he positioned the tip pushing against the edge of her sweet hole. She moaned loudly, her whole body shivering in anticipation, a sheen of sweat already covering her.

He pushed partway into her, as she cried out. She was hot, deliciously soft and wet. But as with his fingers, she felt tight. She gasped, an uncontrolled ragged sount, at the shock of being filled completely by him. His tip touched something deep inside of her, some spot… her G spot? An indescribable sensation. It made her rhythmically grip and contract him at the same time, as if she was trying to desperately push him out, but couldn’t so the contractions wouldn’t stop. Her body responding wildly, helplessly, to the entire hard length of him buried deep inside her, infiltrating her.

He growled, gathering her shuddering body to him. He withdrew slowly, gripping her hips firmly to keep her in position. Slow, steady strokes all the way out, then thrusting all the way in, each time eliciting that same uncontrollable gasp from as he penetrated her fully/ Hitting that special spot deep inside of her. Her gasps left her breathing ragged, she couldn't catch her breath. He watched her close-up, the beautiful flush face of a woman. Her eyes were mostly closed, out of this world now, her lips full and red, parted. Her mouth became a round O everytime she gasped, peppered with cries of Ben when she felt him hit that sweet spot. Her breast undulating with the force of his penetration.

He captured her mouth, cutting her off mid gasp, the same instant he rammed all the way into her again. He kissed her furiously, bruising her lips, his tongue delving almost into the back of her throat, exploring her mouth, one hand on her breast, kneading them, one after the other while he continuously drove into her. Taking her completely, possessing her. Ravishing her completely.

The intensity of his pleasure increased with each push, each minute that he felt himself getting closer to an orgasm, to coming inside of her. The thought drove him wild. Bit it was still too soon. Maker! She was too much, too unbearably exciting. He loved the sounds she made, the expression on her face every time he entered her. He shoved himself a few times more just to hear that little gasp, then stayed there, deep inside, breathing hard, motionless for a moment, as he gathered his self-control.

Rey moaned in delight at this change. She was already near the height of pleasure, and now with the full weight of his body, trapping her underneath him. He was lodged deep within her. , impaling her, she felt a new wave of excitement. She rhythmically closed around his member, grabbing him, releasing him, grabbing him again. She began to twist her body slightly under him, pushing his member to her sweet spot, over and over again, in quick succession. Within seconds, an explosive orgasm rose up and hit her, catching her by surprise. Both of them actually, as it swept through her body like a wave. She heard someone scream “Ben”, and realized it was herself, She was gasping for air, but there was no release for her yet. She was still impaled by his hard member. Still experiencing helpless paroxysms of pleasure. Her body writhed, every limb vibrating, as her orgasm continued and deepened, in sweet surrender to his member that was still buried to the hilt inside her.

He exclaimed under his breath, “You are incredible, Rey.”, but she was half oblivious and did not hear. He withdrew from her slowly, as she continued to moan and gasp, her body, still shuddering. He did not know how much longer he could stop himself from coming. His desire and need for her was so strong. He took her slender body in his hands and easily lifted her, turned her onto her tummy, bent legs and all. SHe was still trembling from her orgasm, making her soft little sighs. He caressed her behind, so sweet and round. Then clasped them firmly in his hands. He positioned himself, and in one swift motion, entered her from behind, making it all the way inside. Until he heard her gasp, “Ben”. Louder and sharper as if she was even more shocked at being filed in this new position.

Slowly, he slid out of her. She whimpered. He paused for a moment, closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. He bent his head to gaze intently at her engorged self, deep red and glistening wet, so alluring, so completely open. He let himself glide back in, all the way inside her. And soon he was thrusting into her again. At first with a few steady strokes. But then, with a harsh grunt, he began to ram into her. Harder and faster than before, forceful strokes that meant he was losing control, losing himself in her hot, tight body. Rey continued to pull him in tight, contracting against him as he pummeled her, hard.

Rey was crying out, gasping loudly, little screams. Her arms flailed, gripping the sides of the bed to keep from being jolted too far by the sheer force of his body pistoning into her. Then Ben felt himself hitting the point of no return, the pressure inside of him quickly reaching the boiling point. Seconds later, his orgasm out of him, into her. His engorged member throbbing as he spurted deep inside of her.He was crushing her body to him, barely conscious of it, but holding her so tightly she was pinned against him, immobile. She lay breathless, as he slammed him his last powerful, deep thrusts, emptying himself deep into her. The sensation of his enlarged member throbbing inside her, reached further than ever before. She was once again climaxed, every nerve ending inside her so sensitive now, that her orgasm was almost unbearably intense.

They lay there quietly for a while, him softly softening inside her. Her sighs and moans gradually quieted. He slipped out of her, turning her towards him, and held her close till she stopped trembling, until every occasional shudder had ended. Ben kissed Rey, with a slow, languorous kiss. He caressed her breast, played with them for several long minutes, feasting his eyes on them. Sucking, licking, kneading them with both hands until she began to sigh continuously again.

There was something else he wanted, one way he had not enjoyed her yet. His sheer lust for her had gotten the better of him, but it was not time to correct this oversight. He slid down the bed, his hands roving across her body, every inch of it, down her leg too. Returning to her thighs, he spread them wide. Looked at her womanhood up close, his face, scant inches away, his eyes and fingers probing every part of her, every nook and cranny, every fold the beautiful flower and the sweet nub, He licked his lips, could actually feel his mouth watering. He could smell himself on her, the smell of their coupling. So highly erotic.He stared enthralled at her entrance. Rey was still inflamed, red, moist, dripping some of the seed he spilled inside her. His tongue dipped down, tickling her womanhood, licking all around it, slipping inside it. She thrashed. He moved his tongue upwards. Inside her folds, licking there too, up and down thrusting his tongue into her. She was delicious. He reached for the little pink nub, circling his tongue around it then gently sucked it. She jerked and cried out then shied away from him. The exquisite pleasure of his soft, wet tongue was almost too much to bear after what she had been through. He paused and wrapped his strong arms around her thighs and hips to keep her locked in place, to put her at total mercy of his tongue.. Then he began to lick her, relentlessly, a steady motion with his tongue around and around, side to side, never leaving her nub, never stopping for an instant. She was going wild, gasping, calling out “Ben, Ben, Ben.” Her arms swept around the bed in a desperate motion, trying to get a grip on something. Rey knocked a cup of the night stand, it went flying to the floor, shattering to pieces. He paused in surprise in surprise for a second glancing at her, but she was oblivious, moaning, her head tossing. He then resumed licking and sucking on her.

It took her only a minute to achieve orgasm, perhaps less he thought. She could not tell herself, she was so lost to her surroundings as the incredible sensation built up inside of her and then ripped through her, her back arching, her head tossing, her hands fisting into the bed, pulling the sheet from their moorings, crying out. He stopped, raised his head in fascination, careful to maintain a secure hold on her. He waited till she calmed somewhat, her cires softening, her body starting to relax into the bed..Then he bent his head, licked her again. She immediately jerked uncontrollably under him giving a sharp cry.but he gave her no rest, imprisoning her in his strong grasp. He resumed his sweet assault, licking on that sweet little nub, exactly like before. This time her orgasm was almost immediate, within seconds, At least as intense as before, her body arching again, her legs vibrating, desperately gasping for air. He did not stop this time. He kept licking, his tongue all over her that concentrated, small bundle of nerves creating this reaction from her, for him. It was deep pink, engorged, throbbing from his devoted attention.

Still in the dying throes of her orgasm, a long moan emanated from her as he licked unceasingly. For a few seconds she was almost quiet as she drew in a very long, ragged breath. It was the calm before the storm, the breath turning into a stunned gasps as another wave of orgasm hit her. It was her third or was it her fourth? It was powerful, rocking her, almost insensate. He held onto her tightly. Her body was thrashing so much from orgasmic contractions, it was hard to control her, hard to keep licking her. But he managed. In seconds, she responded with another incredible orgasm. There was no end to it now, no lull. One orgasmic wave after another, for as long as he continued to lick and suck her. He watched her buck,vibrate, scream, all the while licking her. It went on and on, he couldn’t tell whether she was having one long orgasm or many in succession. His tongue was not tired at all, he hadbeen enjoying him for a few minutes . But after a bit longer, he heard her whimpering, crying out plaintively. Rey’s hand reached out to grabbing at Ben’s thick mane, trying to pull his head away. “Ben, stop. Please stop,” she was saying. “I can't’ take it anymore.”

Ben stopped. Gave her one last gentle kiss. And smiled. At the thrill of satisfaction, but not just the satisfaction of his own needs. That paled in comparison to the thrill of being able to satisfy her so completely and thoroughly.

Yes, He would make sweet love to her again. Soon. He would make her come and come and come some more. Till she couldn’t take it from any more.


End file.
